In the field of autostereoscopic display technology, the existing technologies are divided into glass type and autostereoscopic display technology. For autostereoscopic display technology, the lenticular lens and parallax barrier are adopted by most of the display products.
With the development of new generation panel display technology and information technology, the smart, large-size, 4K and LCD TVs have gradually become the mainstream products of flat-panel TV market. The 4K and even 8K TV compensates the loss of resolution ratio for 3D display so as to become the display carrier providing more distinct images, new vision and new visual experiences for the viewers. The lately launched CUHD TV improves the flat plane display technology and aims to express the image on the edges of the displayer more accurately and delicately so as to experience the vividness of large-scale and high definition LCD TV. Therefore, the rapid development of HD display hardware technology makes the application of autostereoscopic display technology to fields of advertising, video games, architecture, medical treatment, military and education more prospective.
In general, autostereoscopic display technology needs to present stereoscopic images matching with LCD panel. The LCD panel not only has complex manufacturing process and high cost, but also needs high pixel alignment and assembly accuracy. Especially for large-size products, the autostereoscopic display products matching with lenticular lens have relatively high reject ratio and manufacturing and assembly costs. Besides, as restricted by size during manufacturing process, the LCD panel and lenticular lens cannot be increased the display area of the product unlimitedly. Especially the stereoscopic images larger than 100 inch (such as larger-size and wider-view angle application in cinema and outdoor plaza) can reach the view area by splicing video walls. However, the overall images integrated by splicing displays will surely show the trace of out frame joints (black frame and seam line). Moreover, it is unsuitable for long-distance view due to the brightness. If the external lens is used to present 3D visual effect, the visual barrier of black frame lines generated in joints will be surely deteriorated and the brightness will be reduced to the disadvantage of distinctiveness of overall frame. For viewers who expect to watch the clear stereoscopic images, the vivid experience will be reduced. This is the loss of the so-called seamless splicing video wall for large-scale display.
The counterpoint between lenticular lens and LCD panel must be accurate to is make pixel effectively constitute binocular parallax image and lead to the eyes of viewers so that the brain can blend the images and generate stereoscopic impression. The lens array can be finished by high precision manufacturing equipment. The yield is hard to be improved obviously, leading to great increase of the product cost burden and to the disadvantage of product application and popularization. Moreover, the fixed mode of lens and known display may derive defects such as difficult maintenance, and non-environmental debris. Besides, the autostereoscopic image display technology, in which the entire lens are outside hanged in front of the display plane, is restricted on the same plane. The lens array is made in curved surface, and the multi-view image presentation technology and application has difficulties. Therefore, neither the planes made by glass nor other materials can easily realize large-area screen or convexity, concavity or free-form surface display screen, greatly restricting the practical LCD display application and product design flexibility as well as expansibility of series products.
Different from LCD display backlight panel, the large-size LED display screen everywhere applies LED self-illumination and rich and saturated colors to constitute the LED arrays to display unit module (or box). According to purposes and requirements of indoor/outdoor installation sites, several display unit modules can be spliced to vast area display screen with different sizes or shapes (convex or indent arc) to present words, graphs, cartoons and videos. Although the large-size display screen is spliced by LED display boxes, the LED arrays are arranged on circuit board directly to form large area without being fixed by any frames. When displaying, the seam between display units (body) can almost not been distinguished. Therefore, the overall image on the screen is complete and distinct. Because the seamless splicing of large area, the LED display screen becomes the most suitable carrier for public information release such as advertising, entertainment and sports. Compared with splicing video wall and projection, LED display screen has distinct color, high brightness and is suitable for more people and long distance. Therefore, LED display screen is irreplaceable in indoor or outdoor public venue with large-size (large-area display) screen.
Nowadays, LED display screen is gradually developing the small distance products. The resolution ratio can reach the high definition or ultrahigh definition display effect. However, the contents displayed are in 2D or glass-type 3D. As above mentioned, although the LCD panel successfully realized autostereoscopic display by means of lenticular lens or parallax barrier, the LED display screen pixel arrangement method is different from that of LCD panel, so such external optical lens technology is unsuitable to be applied to outdoor or indoor large-size LED display screen directly. The main problems are: LED display screen pixel array is difficult to align at optical lens position, the huge screen and curved or special type LED display screen is more different to realize. Besides, after the display area is enlarged, it is easy to generate error accumulation of LED light exiting and lens guide direction to lower resolution ratio and 3D image display effect, or generate interference strips or distorted images. If the large size display range will be reached by video walls spliced by known LCD panels, finally the overall screen will be integrated by separating lenticular lens or parallax barrier into same-size blocks. Therefore, the external lens of each block needs to be spliced and fixed, so it is necessary to generate the same problems of splicing LCD video walls, i.e. the black lines of lens seams For huge LED display screen, although the high-cost and large-size external lens is adopted to realize autostereoscopic display screen, the thin large-size lens grating will surely face other problems such as material intensity, flatness, fixing method, safety, installation, maintenance, aging and service life.
Based on above-mentioned problems and defects, the technological innovation of the intention is to provide a kind of autostereoscopic pixel emitting unit and autostereoscopic display device comprised of pixel emitting units. The autostereoscopic display unit shall be minimized to the level of parts, so the autostereoscopic pixel emitting units can be constituted display unit module or box according to purposes and requirements of indoor/outdoor installation sites, and several display unit modules can be spliced to vast area display screen with different sizes or shapes (convex, indent arc or free-form surface) to present is words, graphs, cartoons and videos without installing optical lens in parallel with display screen, and fully free from lens panel size restriction. The display surface required by free expansion can be spliced seamlessly. The display screen structure is flexible for product design, and can switch the 2D and autostereoscopic display or regionally display 2D and autostereoscopic contents.